Investigators at Boston Biomedical Research Institute (BBRI) pursue a diverse range of research interests that have the unifying goal of elucidating normal cellular and molecular mechanisms that go awry in human disease. Institute-wide, programmatic research thrusts in Cancer Biology, Regenerative Biology, Cardiovascular Biology, and Integrative Protein Biology are motivated by the intent to enable new advances in biomedicine and medical therapies. To enhance the quality and scope of their biomedical research programs, investigators at BBRI are applying for funds to purchase an ImageStream(R) cell analyzer manufactured by the Amnis Corporation. This digital imaging flow cytometer combines the unique features of fluorescent light microscopy and flow cytometry to provide a number of advantageous integrated molecular cell analysis applications. These integrated applications cannot be performed with either, or even both, of the two independent cell analysis methodologies. The ImageStream(R) analyzer will be housed within the laboratory of the overseeing P.I. Scheduled, free access will be provided to BBRI research personnel after proper training according to BBRI's "platforms for collaboration" instrument usage approach. The P.I.'s lab personnel will be responsible for maintaining the instrument, insuring its proper use, and monitoring proper adherence to approved institutional biosafety protocols for analyses that involve primary human tissue cells and human cell strains. Additional general oversight and usage review will be provided by BBRI's Committee on Research (COR), which is an internal scientific advisory committee composed of faculty who represent the full range of research interests and expertise at BBRI. BBRI is committed to providing service contract and operational costs for support of the instrument. Eleven BBRI research programs will realize an immediate and sustained acceleration of progress upon acquisition of the ImageStream(R) cell analyzer. These include the research programs of 7 R01-level, funded senior and junior investigators, who will be major users, and 4 minor users, including the emerging research programs of 3 new investigators. The instrument will also enhance research in a Wellstone Cooperative Muscular Dystrophy Research Center headquartered at BBRI.